poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rollbots' Adventures of Happy Feet/Transcript
This is the script for The Rollbots' Adventures of Happy Feet. story begins at The Flip City Police Department HQ Manx: Well, that speeder was only the beginning but I managed to catch him in no time flat. Penny: Very impressive, Manx. Tinny: Cool! Spin: Good job. Captain Pounder: Rollbots, gather around. obey Spin: What's up, Captain? Captain Pounder: Looks like it's time we go on a adventure outside Flip City. Botch: The guy thought we could use a change of scenery. Spin: It could be fun. Tinny: Yeah. Who knows what we might discover. Penny: We can make new friends. Lance: And learn new cultures. Manx: And see new places we've never seen before. Captain Pounder: All very true. Now, I've had the Tensai build a dimensional transportation device that will take us to the chosen destination. Spin: Show us, Captain. scene changes to the Tensai lab where Captain Pounder leads them to the machine Captain Pounder: Here it is. Spin: Whoa. That's awesome. Tinny: Amazing. Lance: Quite the eye catcher, if I do say so myself. Botch: How does it work? Captain Pounder: You'll see in a minute. machine turns on, and a portal opens to the chosen destination Captain Pounder: towards it Let's go. to his ball form and rolls in Spin: Let's do it. and the others change to their ball forms and follow Captain Pounder scene changes to outer space where the portal opens and the Rollbots come out and change to their robot forms Tinny: Whoa! Where are we? Captain Pounder: Outer space, Tinny. Lance: Wow! We're above Earth! Spin: Wait, do you hear that? Botch: Hear what? Spin: It sounds like singing. Woman Off-Screen: Once there was a way~ Penny: Follow that voice. voice continues singing as they follow it Woman Off-Screen: To get back homeward~ Spin: We're getting closer. Man Off-Screen: All the stars out tonight~ Woman Off-Screen: Once there was a way~ To get back home~ Man Off-Screen: I only have eyes~ Woman Off-Screen: Sleep pretty darling~ Do not cry~ Lance: Where as these voices coming from? Man Off-Screen: For you~ Woman Off-Screen: And I will sing a lullaby~ Man Off-Screen: With a song in my heart~ Spin: I don't know, Lance. Woman Off-Screen: So tell me~ Captain Pounder: It's coming from over there. follow the voices over the moon towards Earth Woman and Man Off-Screen: Tell me something good~ Botch: Which part of Earth is that signing coming from? Woman Off-Screen: Yeah, yeah, yeah~ Tell me that you love me~ Tell me, baby~ earth spins to reveal Antarctica Penny: It's coming from Antarctica. Manx: It's so white. Captain Pounder: Alright, everyone follow me. follow him as the song continues Men and Woman Off-Screen: Tell me something good~ Rollbots land on Antartica's white surface Rollbots: Wow! Man Off-Screen: Only you~ Woman Off-Screen: But how can you know for sure? Spin: Over there! follow the singing to a colony of emperor penguins Man Off-Screen: Can make this world seem right~ Woman Off-Screen: Is there really just one? Man Off-Screen: I need your love~ Woman Off-Screen: So many songs but I feel so lonely. Spin: Emperor penguins? Penny: How can they sing? They're animals. Botch: They're not supposed to talk. Captain Pounder: Maybe so but these penguins are special and you're about to see why. leads them into the colony and points to one of the female penguins, Norma Jean Captain Pounder: Now, keep an eye on the female penguin and watch what happens. Lance: OK. Norma Jean: You don't have to be beautiful~ To turn me on~ Norma Jean's backing group: Oh, yeah~ Norma Jean: I just need your body, baby~ Male Penguin 1: Hello~ Norma Jean: From dusk to dawn~ Male Penguin 1: Is it me your looking for~ Norma Jean: You don't need experience~ Male Penguin 2: Take~ Norma Jean: To turn me on~ Male Penguin 2: These broken wings~ Norman Jean: You just leave it up to me~ Male Penguin 3: Let's talk about eggs baby~ Let's talk about you and me~ Norma Jean: Don't have to be cool to be my pearl~ Don't have to be cool to rule my world~ Ain't particular song I'm more compatible with~ I just want your extra...~ (Spoken) Boys. Boys! Give a chick a chance. Memphis: (singing) Well since my baby left me~ I found a place to dwell~ It's down at the lonely street, at heartbreak hotel~ I'm feelin so lonely baby~ I'm feelin so lonely...~ (with Norman Jean) I'm feeling so lonely~ Norman Jean: I could die~ Memphis: Don't have to be rich to be my girl~ Norma Jean: don't have to be cool to rule my world~ Memphis: You rule my world~ Norma Jean: In no particular song I'm more compatible with~ Norma Jean and Memphis: I just want your extra time and your kiss~ Lovelace: His mom and dad met in the usual way. The song became love......and love became the egg. scene changes to Memphis moving the egg onto his feet Norma Jean: Memphis? You got it, sugar? Memphis: Yeah. Oh, yeah. Safe and warm. Norma Jean: Hold it tight, now. Memphis: Whoa, I think I felt a move in there. Lovelace: And in the usual way......the moms left for the fishing season......while the dads stayed home to do egg time. Norma Jean: You gonna be okay, Daddy? Memphis: Oh, sure, honey. We'll be waiting for you, right here on Lonely Street. Norman Jean: I love you more and more, tell me why~ Bye-bye, now. Memphis: Goodbye, Norma Jean. Don't you worry about a thing. Norma Jean: Don't wanna let you go~ I never can say goodbye, boy~ Rollbots come out of hiding and approach Memphis Rollbots: Hello. Memphis: Whoa. Who are you guys? Captain Pounder: I'm Captain Pounder of the FCPD. This is Spin, Tinny, Penny, Lance, Botch, Macro and Manx. Memphis: Nice to meet you. I'm Memphis. Spin: We'll help you take care of the egg until your wife gets back. Memphis: Thanks. What kinds of things are you? Captain Pounder: We are Rollbots. to his ball form Which means we're both balls back to bot form and robots. Memphis: I see. That ain't penguin. Captain Pounder: I know but still, you can count on us to help you keep that egg safe at all costs. scene changes to the sun setting as the cold winds blow in Noah the Elder: When all others leave... Other elders: We remain! Noah the Elder: When the sun vanishes... Other Elders: We remain! Memphis: I'm feelin' so lonely~ I'm feelin' so lonely--~ I'm feelin' so lonely-- Noah the Elder: Heed the wisdoms, brothers! Make a huddle! Other elders: Warm thy egg! Noah the Elder:Make a huddle! Other Elders: Share the cold! Memphis: Share the cold. Noah the Elder: Each must take his turn against the icy blast... if we are to survive the endless night. Raise your voices, brothers! Give praise to the Great 'Guin... who puts songs in our hearts and fish in our bellies! Norman Jean: Ain't no particular song I'm more compatible with~ Memphis: Oh, baby, l think l wanna dance now. drops his egg Memphis: No, no, no, no, no, no! Spin: Follow that egg! Penny: Come on! go after it Lovelace: There is a wisdom, brothers and sisters, that stands above all others. Never, ever... Memphis: It's okay. Lovelace: No matter what... Memphis: No harm done, you see? Lance: That was way too close. Botch: Tell me about it. Lovelace: Drop your egg. Memphis: No, we're cool. We're cool. Captain Pounder: Well, at least nothing bad happened. Penny: Yeah. That egg would be frozen in ice if we hadn't been there. Lovelace: Of the many thousands who sang through that long night of winter, it was Memphis who cried out most fervently to turn the Earth and bring back the sun. scene changes to the sun rising over the Earth and Antarctica. It made the ice crack and mountains fall down and crack the ice surface. Moments later, a baby penguin hatches from it's egg Baby Penguin: Da-da. penguin chicks hatch. All of them have hatched except Memphis'. Another male penguin, Maurice, and his chick, Gloria, come over to him and the Rollbots Spin: Come on, little guy. Tell us you're okay. Maurice: Memphis, is everything okay? Memphis: l don't know. l can't hear anything. taps the egg with her beak Gloria: ls it empty? Maurice: Honey. Gloria: Can l have it? Maurice: Gloria. Penny: No, it's okay. Botch: Penny? Penny: What? Botch: Why do you say it's OK? Penny: Because if the chick didn't make it, it would be fine for her to have it. Captain Pounder: Besides, we just need to be patient. The results could come up any time now. Maurice: lt happens sometimes, Memphis. Memphis: Yeah. taps the egg again. Memphis turns away when suddenly the egg starts moving Memphis: Wait, you hear that? Maurice: Yeah. Memphis: Hey, l can hear you, buddy. Spin: He made it! Lance: Oh, Huzzah! Memphis: Oh, your papa's here, it's okay. Gloria: giggles Memphis: Oh, he's okay, Maurice. Whoa, there it is! chick's first foot pops out Memphis: That's his little foot there. other foot comes out Memphis: There's his other one. egg gets up and toddles off. Gloria, Memphis, Maurice and the Rollbots follow Memphis: That's different. Manx: Totally. Gloria: Hey! Come back here, Mr. Mumble. Memphis: Gloria... She can call him whatever the heck she likes. Spin: And Mumble's the perfect name for him. the egg Get back here! Memphis: Whoa, little Mumble. grabs the egg and they fall off the edge and tumble, spin to a wall and land on the ground where the egg shatters, revealing Mumble Gloria: Mumble? Mumble? Memphis: You okay? Captain Pounder: Spin, you alright? Spin: I'm good, Captain. And so is this little guy. Mumble Hey, that's a cute little dance you got there. Mumble: Freezing. Freezing. Memphis: Oh, you'll get used to it. Lance: Yes, like most of them do. Memphis: Come on. Come to your daddy. goes to Memphis followed by Spin. Other male penguins watch Male Penguin 1: What do you make of that? Male Penguin 2: Little wobbly in the knees. Male Penguin 3: Is he okay? Male Penguin 2: I don't know. Manx: What are you doing there, little guy? Memphis: What you doin' there, boy? Mumble: l'm happy, Pa. Memphis: What you doing with your feet? Mumble: They're happy too. Memphis: l wouldn't do that around folks, son. Mumble: Why not? Memphis: Well, it just ain't penguin, okay? Mumble: Okay. Memphis: Yeah. Hey, come on over here. Get under here. Get warm. readies himself Memphis: Watch the beak. Watch the beak-- Beak! hits him between the legs making him yelp in pain The beak. Okay, good boy. Spin: laughs That was funny. later, the fathers are all waiting for the wives to appear Elder: So late. What's keeping them? Noah the Elder: Pray, brothers, the Great 'Guin does not test us with a lean season. Elder: Why, Noah? Have we not all been dutiful? Lance: What's taking them so long? Penny: Lance, be patient. Captain Pounder: I'm sure they'll be here soon. Manx: We just need to be patient. Memphis: So when you see your mama... Mumble: l stand perfectly still. Memphis: You got it. Mumble: But how will l know which one's my mama? Memphis: Oh, you'll know. She's got a wiggle in her walk and a giggle in her talk. And when she sings, it darn near breaks your heart. Botch: Yeah. Totally. wives suddenly appear from the mist Male Penguin: Hey, wait. l see them. l see them! Male Penguin 2: You're right! You're right! Noah the Elder: Wives, ho! Male Penguin 3: Wives, ho! Mumble: Wives, ho! Memphis: Mumble, get back here. No, Mumble! Get back-- Mumble! Mumble! Mumble! Mumble! Lance: Where has he got to? Spin: Come on, we've gotta find him! Captain Pounder: Keep you eyes peeled for him! Rollbots: Yes, sir! Rollbots split up to search for Mumble Maurice: Michelle? Michelle? Male Penguin: Roxanne? Maurice: Michelle? Female engine: Alfie? Michelle: Maurice! Maurice: Michelle! Michelle! Gloria: Mommy! Michelle: Oh, she's so darling. Memphis: Excuse me. Pardon me, pardon me. Mumble? Mumble? Penny: Oh, Mumble. Mumble: Mama? Spin: Mumble! Mumbleb: Mama? Captain Pounder: Mumble! Memphis: Mumble! Mumble: (off-screen) Mama? Mama? Memphis: Mumble, boy, where are you? Mumble: (off-screen) Mama! Norma Jean: Memphis? Memphis: Oh, Mama. Oh, Mama. Oh, my. Norma Jean: Daddy. Spin: Finally found your mate, huh. Penny: No sign of your son. Norma Jean: So where's the baby? Memphis: Well, honey, l'll find him. Norman Jean: You lost the baby? Memphis! Memphis: lt's okay. Mumble: over Mama? Mama? Memphis: Stay! stops and Norma Jean sees him Norma Jean: Come to Mommy. Memphis: No, Mumble. Mumble: over Mama, Mama. Norma Jean: Hey, what's wrong with his feet? Memphis: Oh, that's just a little thing he's got going. He'll grow out of it. Botch: We'II see about that. Penny: Yep. We will. Mumble: Mama! Norma Jean: Oh, Memphis, he's gorgeous. Memphis: lsn't he, though? Norma Jean: Look at you. l got something for you. Open up. regurgitates into Mumble's mouth Memphis: Oh, l love the way she does that. Spin: Ew! Manx: Gross! Lance: That is absolutely disgusting! scene changes to Mumble hurrying to school followed by the Rollbots Baby penguins: W, X, Y and Z. Miss Viola: Good morning, class. Baby penguins: Good morning, Miss Viola. Miss Viola: Right Well, today we begin with the most important lesson you will ever learn at Penguin Elementary. Does anyone know what that is? Anyone? Anyone? Someone? Seymour? Seymour: Fishing? Miss Viola: No. Mumble? Mumble: Don't eat yellow snow? Miss Viola: No, that's not it, no. Gloria: lt's our Heartsong, Miss. Miss Viola: Thank you, Gloria. Excellent, yes. Without our Heartsong, we can't be truly penguin, can we? Baby Penguins: No. Miss Viola: But, my dears, it's not something that l can actually teach you. Does anybody know why? Anyone? Anyone? Gloria: You can't teach it to us, ma'am, because we have to find our Heartsongs all by ourselves. Miss Viola: Well done, you. Gloria. lt's the voice you hear inside, who you truly are. Miss Viola: Yes. Thank you, Gloria. Excellent, lovely, thank you. Captain Pounder: Ma'am, I am Captain Pounder of the FCPD. This is Spin, Lance, Penny, Tinny, Botch, Macro and Manx. Miss Viola: Very nice to meet you. I'm Miss Viola. Now, let's all be very still now. Take a moment and let it come to you. moment of silence Baby Chicks: Pick me! Pick me! Seymour: I've got one! Pick me! Pick me! Me! Me! Miss Viola: One at a time. Yes, Seymour. Seymour: Don't push me~ 'Cause I am close to the edge~ I'm trying not to lose my head~ Miss Viola: Yes, l like that one. l could really get jiggy with that. Lovely. Gloria: I'm ready! I've got one! Miss Viola: Oh, l thought you might, Gloria. Gloria: Midnight creeps so slowly~ Into hearts of those~ Who need more than they get~ Daylight deals a bad hand~ To a penguin~ Who has laid too many bets~ That's as far as l got so far. Penny: Nice. Okay, I've got one. Here goes. her throat One day, not so far away~ The night won't seem so lonely~ One day, in every way~ That someone will care for me~ And it warms my heart~ To know that I'll be loved~ But for now it's just...~ One day~ Miss Voila: Excellent, Penny. Mumble: That's beautiful. Miss Viola: Well, Mumble, since you seem so keen to share. Mumble: Mine's sort of a boom and a (blows raspberry) And another boom. Miss Viola: You heard that in there? Mumble: Do you like it? Miss Viola: l'm afraid that's not a tune. Mumble: lt's not? Miss Viola: No, dear. A tune is like: La, la, la, la, la, la, la. Mumble: Oh, okay. tries to copy but it comes out all off-key Noah: Who is that? Elder: That is the offspring of Memphis and Norma Jean. Noah: The wee hippity-hopper. continues to try and copy but his screeching voice makes icicles fall from above onto him Baby chicks: (laughing) Gloria: lt's not funny! Miss Viola: No. No, not in the least. A penguin without a Heartsong is hardly a penguin at all. Random baby chick: l think he broke my ear. Spin: That's funny. He can't sing? Botch: Now that is weird. Miss Viola talks to Mumble's parents Miss Viola: ln all my years, l've never, l mean-- And you having such fine voices. Well, it's bizarre. Did anything happen, you know, during early development? Norma Jean:No, all fine. Normal incubation. Miss Viola: Right. Norma Jean: Wasn't it, honey? Memphis: Yeah. Yeah, it was a tough winter, l guess. Miss Viola: Right, right. Memphis: He did hatch a little late. Miss Viola: Yes, l understand. Yes. Norma Jean: To think he might spend his life alone... Miss Viola: Quite, quite. Norma Jean: Never to meet his one true love. Memphis: Oh, please, Miss Viola, isn't there something we can do? Miss Viola: Well, there is always Mrs. Astrakhan. Memphis: Mrs. Astrakhan? Mis Viola: lf anyone can, Mrs. Astrakhan can. camera shifts to Mrs. Astrakhan's place Mrs. Astrakhan: Can't sing? Can't sing? Rubbish, darling. Every little penguin has a song. When l have finished, your singing will be giving everyone the goose pimple. Botch: Whoa. She's a smooth talker. Mrs. Astrakhan: Now, to begin. First, we must find a feeling. Happy feeling, sad feeling. Maybe lonely feeling. turns to Mumble Mrs. Astrakhan: You feel it? Mumble: Yeah. Mrs. Astrakhan: Good. Now, let it out. Be spontaneous. heard clapping coming from Lance Mrs. Astrakhan: Why are you clapping? Lance: Well, because you're so good at being uh, theatrical. Mrs. Astrakhan: Thank you. then hears Mumble tap dancing What is that? Mumble: l'm being spontan-you-us. Captain Pounder: Kid, I don't think that counts as being spontaneous. Botch: And you mispronounced the word. Mrs. Astrakhan: They're right. You want to meet beautiful girl? You want to make the egg? Mumble: Oh, yes. Mrs. Astrakhan: Well, sing! And no jiggy-jog. Do not move muscle. No moving! Mumble: off-key Twinkle, twinkle, little star! others looks startled Mrs. Astrakhan: Enough! Okay. We go back to the top. Forget body. Look inside soul. Feel the feeling. Enormous feeling. So enormous it fills whole body. lt must escape or you explode. Now, open your little beak. Come on. Yes, yes. Lift up the head, that's it. Now.... Now.... Now~ opens his mouth and takes a deep breath but then he starts tap dancing once more. Mrs. Astrakhan is devastated by her failure and goes to an pedestal made from ice Mrs. Astrakhan: Disaster! Catastrophe! l never fail before. Never! Never! (sobs) Mumble: Was that my fault? Penny: Don't worry, honey. I'm sure she'll get over it. Manx: Yeah. We all get over failures sometimes. Norma Jean, Memphis, the Rollbots and Mumble are walking together whilst Mrs. Astrakhan continues to sulk behind them in the distance Norma Jean: Well, l thought it was kind of cute. Memphis: But it just ain't penguin, okay? Norma Jean: So what if he's a little different? l always kind of liked different. Memphis: He's not different. He's a regular emperor penguin. Botch: There's nothing wrong with being different. Lance: It makes us who we are. Mumble: Hey, you know what? l can leave school. l can go to work. The three of us. Memphis: Whoa, little fella. You ain't going nowhere till you got yourself an education. You get them singing muscles big and strong, you got that? Mumble: l'll try, Pa. Memphis: You bet you will. The word triumph starts with try, and it ends with...? Mumble: Umph. Memphis: That's right. A great big umph. l'm going fishing. Mumble: Oh, Mumble. Penny: Don't listen to him, little guy. Your tap dancing is way better than singing. Spin: He needs to accept you for who you are. Manx: Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. Captain Pounder: Let's help him show just how great dancing can be. scene then changes to Mumble and the Rollbots standing on a cliff overlooking the colony Lovelace: That first hard summer, while his mom and dad were working overtime on the great commute to the sea, Mumble and his new friends found a place away from disapproving eyes where a funky little fella could be himself. Spin: Okay, ready? Rollbots: Ready. and the Rollbots start to tap-dance as the song "I Wish" plays in the background. A Skua stands behind them Boss Skua: Hey, Rollbots and Mumble turn to face him what you doing there, flipper bird? Mumble: Nothing. What are you doing? Boss Skua: Nothing. Just dropped in for a little lunch. Mumble: There's food? Here? Skua 2: Leg or wing? Mumble: Oh, no, no, wait. Not me, l'm a penguin. Boss Skua: Exactly. The flipper birds, that's you, eat the fish. The flying birds, that's me, eat the flipper bird and the fish. And lately, there ain't a lot of fish. So.... Skua 3: This time l'm getting the juicy bits. Skua 4: Me first! Skua 2: Hey, you want a piece of me? Boss Skua: Hey, hey, hey! l'm trying to think about lunch. Mumble: Wait! Watch this! Boss Skua: Yeah, that's weird, all right. Listen. For once, on Mumble we're gonna do this civilized. Captain Pounder: Hey, get off him! Boss Skua's leg Boss Skua: Get off of me! Captain Pounder off Mumble: the tag on Boss Skua's leg Hey, what's that on your leg? Boss Skua: What? at the tag This little thing? Skua 2: Oh, no. Don't start him on that. Boss Skua: his colleagues away Shut up! The little flipper bird asked me a perceptive question. A question like that deserves an answer. Skua 2: Here we go. Boss Skua: l got two words for you: Alien abduction. Lance: No. Really? Skua 2: Oh, you had to ask. Skua 3: Have mercy. Boss Skua: Quiet! Now, little buddy, there is something out there. Creatures. Not like us. Bigger, fiercer, and smarter too. Ask me how l know. Mumble: How? Boss Skua: Because l've been captured by them, that's how. Mumble: Unbelievable. Boss Skua: What do you mean unbelievable? lt's true.l'm sitting on a rock, minding my own business, when suddenly, they're onto me.These beings, like big ugly penguins. Fat, flabby faces with front-ways eyes, no feathers, no beaks, and these-- These appendages. They probe me. They tie me up. They strap me down. They take this pointy thing and they stick it into me. And then, blackout. Mumble: Gosh. Boss Skua: l woke up and there's this-- This thing on me. Every flying bird is dissing me, Hey, what's happening, yellow leg? lt was humiliating. Mumble: And then what? Boss Skua: lt was humiliating. What more do you want? Mumble: They could have eated you. Boss Skua: Yeah. Yeah. Botch: Now look here, birdy boy. Manx: You lot ain't eating this penguin on our watch! Boss Skua: Quiet, piles of rust! I wasn't talkin' to you! Mumble I guess my pitiful cries for mercy appealed to their better nature. Mumble: Can l appeal to your better nature? Boss Skua: Nice try, kid, but no. Skua advance on Mumble and the Rollbots with open mouths, the Rollbots struggling to fight them off Mumble: No. No. No! and the Rollbots fall in a crevice for safety Boss Skua: What you doing down there, flipper bird? Skua 2: Get up here. Boss Skua: Get back up here this minute. Skua 3: Oh, great. You let him get away. Didn't you? Skua 4: All your screwy alien talk. Boss Skua: Hey, l'm an abductee. Skua 3: Abduct this. Don't make me call Uncle Angie. Boss Skua: Oh, fine. after his Skua colleagues Where youse going? l'm an abductee! Skua 2: l don't care what you are, l'm hungry! Skua 3: Would you like to hear our specials? How about fish? There's no fish. How about penguin? There's no penguin. What are we gonna eat?! Spin: That was way too close. falls into Penny's arm and she cradles him like a baby to calm him down. At Penguin Elementary Penguin Chicks: There's a world where~ And tell my secrets to~ In my room~ and the Rollbots watch. Mumble turns to look at the sky Lovelace: Paying no mind to his dancing heart, the kid sought out his school days at the back of the class, lost in his imaginings. Penguin Chicks: Now it's dark and I'm-- Lovelace: What fabulous worlds lay out there, far beyond the ice? Penguin Chicks: I won't be afraid~ Lovelace: Was there any place where one small penguin without a Heartsong could ever truly belong? Penguin Chicks: In my room~ time later, all the chicks have grown up and are now graduating Noah the Elder: And so, a thousand generations ago, our forefathers forsook our wings for flippers. You graduates going to sea for the first time are to reap the benefits of their wise choice. now grown up Mumble and the Rollbots watch from a distance. Mumble's still looks like his young self but bigger Noah the Elder: These are lean and uncertain times. But by the power of the ancient penguin wisdoms, we, my brethren, will endure. Norma Jean: Blah, blah, blah. Memphis: Norma Jean. continues talking Norma Jean: Who is he to say my boy can't graduate? He's not hurting anyone. Noah the Elder: --true to our ways and you will always be worthy of this, our brave penguin nation. Excelsior! yell Ya, Ya, Ya! and throw their feathers in the air before heading to the ocean. Mumble and the Rollbots watch Male Penguin Student: Ocean, here l come! Botch: Well, ain't you gonna follow em? Norma Jean: You know what? We're gonna have a little graduation ceremony of our own. Mumble: You mean it, Ma? Norma Jean: You betcha. Penny: And we'll join in. Mumble, Norma Jean and the Rollbots: Excelsior! Ya, ya, ya! feathers in the air Memphis: Keep it down. Mumble: Pa. Norma Jean: Memphis. Captain Pounder: Come on. If the Elders won't say it to your son, we should say it to him. Manx: Yes. So why aren't you? Memphis: Uh, at the feathers Ya, ya, ya. Norma Jean: Go get them, tiger. Mumble: Thanks, Ma. Norma Jean: the Rollbots Please take care my baby. Captain Pounder: We will, Miss Jean. Don't worry. and Mumble head off Norma Jean: Make every moment count! Mumble: Got you, Ma! Memphis: Remember, Stranger Danger. Mumble: Yeah, sure, Pa. Memphis: And watch out for those leopard seals and them killer whales. Elders watch as Mumble and the Rollbots head off Elder: Mark this, Noah. That boy was always a bad egg and who knows where those mysterious robotic beings came from. I'm telling you no good will come of this. glares at the Rollbots and Mumble. The graduates whoop and cheer as they head for the ocean with the Rollbots and Mumble not too far behind them Mumble: Hey! Guys! Wait up! Penny: Come on, guys. Let's pick up the pace. transform into their ball forms and roll after the graduates, Mumble sliding on his belly. The song Jump and Move plays in the background and comes to a stop as the penguins come to a stop near a cliff Male Penguin: What do you think? Male penguin 2: You first. Female Penguin: No, you first. and the Rollbots slide into view pushing past the other penguins as they go Mumble: No. No, no, no. Female Penguin: Stop pushing! Rollbots and Mumble fall into the water Male Penguin:What was that? Female Penguin: l think it was the fuzzball. is no sign of them Female Penguin 2: See any blood? and the Rollbots jump out Mumble: What you waiting for? plunge back. The other penguins throw themselves off the cliff and join them in the water. The song Do It Again plays as the penguins swim through the water in a series of fascinating patterns Lance: This is wonderful. Penny: Tell me about it. Hey, look there's Gloria and Seymour. and Seymour swim through a penguin tunnel Seymour: Hey, Gloria! Gloria, l adore-ia. l'd like to see more-ia. Mumble: Gloria. and the Rollbots swim after her and join many penguins in swimming to the surface. Gloria is sliding along when Mumble and Rollbots land on her Gloria: Mumble? Mumble: Gloria. slip and slide as they try to stand up Mumble: l'm sorry. l didn't mean to.... Seymour: Fall back, coming through! the Rollbots, Mumble and Gloria back into the water and chuckles Spin: Seymour! song draws to a close as Gloria, Mumble and the Rollbots swim through a tunnel of Penguins and swim to form a heart shape before stopping to face one another Mumble: Gloria? All my life, l've wanted to say that you're so-- Gloria: Fish. Mumble: Yeah. You're so fish. Gloria: No. Fish! Penguins: Fish! Botch: Hey, take it easy! penguins swim towards the fish at great speed. Mumble and Gloria try to catch a fish but Gloria didn't get a fish. Mumble however manages to catch his Male Penguin: That's lousy. Female Penguin: You didn't get one? Female Penguin 2: Sorry. Mumble: the fish he caught in his mouth Gloria. You got one? Gloria: Nope. Not this time. Mumble: You have it. Gloria: Thank you, Mumble, but it's yours. Mumble: l want you to have it. Gloria: No. You caught it. You eat it. Mumble: l want you to-- Skua swoop in and snatches the fish Gloria: Skua! You get back here! Spin: After him! [The Rollbots and Mumble swim after the skua and jumps up to grab the fish